Just Pain
by Sakuma Youko
Summary: YAOI. Duele que te traten como basura, pero si amas a la persona que te hace sentir tan mal, ¿soportarías el dolor? [KaiTakao] Dedicado a Hisaki Raiden.
1. New

**Just Pain**

**Serie:** Beyblade

**Pairings:** Kai/Takao

**Género:** Angst (o al menos intento de), Romance

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade es de Aoki Takao y Kai es mío n.n

**Advertencia: Esto es AU (Universo Alterno) y contiene YAOI, relaciones homosexuales, Slash, M/M, H/H . Si no les gusta, mejor no lo lean. Una última cosa: Takao demasiado OOC (creo)**

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

**Just Pain**

**Capítulo 1: New**

_"Nunca creí en el destino. Sin embargo, pareciera que estamos unidos por el hilo del destino. Incluso cuando no estás aquí, te siento. Cada vez que cierro lo ojos, te veo. Desde el principio supe que no podríamos llevarnos bien. No te preocupas por lo que le pase a las personas a tu alrededor, sólo tú. Egoísta, quizá. Y yo sufriendo por tus rechazos a mi múltiples intentos de entablar una amistad contigo. Me lastima tu indiferencia, a veces desearía no haberte conocido. Pero me también siento el dolor de tu ausencia..."_

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

.- No me puedes dejar solo en esto—dijo el peliazul

.- Claro que sí... ¡Y eso es lo que voy a hacer!—exclamó el otro chico

. Se supone que eres mi amigo, y los amigos se apoyan

.- Pero no en una estupidez como esa, Takao—seguí el chico—Debes entender que no somos buenos en la música

.- Claro que lo somos—dijo Takao con entusiasmo—Sólo haremos lo siguiente: tú tocas la guitarra, yo canto, ganamos y todos felices... ?es fácil!

.-  Te recuerdo que no sé tocar la guitarra y que tú tampoco eres muy bueno cantando y no mejoraremos para el sábado

.- ¡No seas tan pesimista, Rei! Todos los que entran a ese concurso suben al escenario para hacer un patético intento de música, nosotros lo haremos bien y ganaremos

.- No pienso arriesgarme a quedar en ridículo frente a todos... otra vez

.- ¿Cuándo? Sólo dime cuándo te he hecho pasar un solo ridículo

.- ¿Quieres que te los diga en orden o sólo de los que me acuerde?—preguntó Rei con sarcasmo—Nos conocemos desde el jardín de niños y desde el jardín de niños me has hecho partícipe de tus alocadas ideas

.- Pero esta vez será distinto... por favor

.- ¿Puedo saber porque el afán en concursar?—preguntó Rei curioso

.- Por el dinero, es obvio—respondió el chico

.- ¿Y para qué quieres el dinero?

.- Pues... ehh... el cumpleaños de... se acerca y...—empezó nervioso

.- ¿El cumpleaños de quién?—interrumpió Rei

.- ... de... Hiromi...—contestó en un susurro, como si le avergonzara

.- Ja!... ¿y quieres comprarle un regalo?—indagó sonriendo

.- ehh... algo asírespondió con las mejillas sonrosadas

.- A ella no le importará si es un regalo costoso o no

.- ¿Tú crees?

.- Sólo cómprale un lindo detalle y dile lo que sientes, será suficiente—aconsejó Rei

.- ¿L-lo q-que siento?—dijo Takao nervioso y fingiendo no saber nada de lo que su amigo le hablaba

.- Vamos¿Creías que no me daría cuenta? Haría falta estar ciego para no ver lo que ustedes dos tienen

.- ¿Soy tan obvio?—preguntó Takao bajando la mirada

.- Algo así, aunque Hir... ¡Oye!

El chico no pudo continuar con su frase, pues justo en ese momento, alguien había pasado por el espacio que quedaba entre ellos dos (el cual no era suficiente para que una persona pasara con facilidad) y en el proceso había dado un fuerte golpe en el hombro de Rei.

.- ¡Oye!... Se dice "con permiso"¿sabes?—exclamó el chico enfadado y siguiendo su camino

Takao como la persona que había golpeado a Rei (era un chico) se volvía sólo para lanzar una mirada asesina a al figura de su amigo, que ya iba unos metros adelante. Algo en ese chico se le hacía familiar, más bien todo. Los ojos, el rostro, el cabello, todo. Lo observó por un momento, sin que el chico notara que alguien lo miraba. Cuando pareció notarlo, dirigió la misma mirada a Takao, lo cual no fue mejor advertencia para el peliazul, quien desvió la mirada de manera inmediata y se apresuró a alcanzar a Rei.

.- ¿Quién era?—preguntó a Rei con curiosidad

.- ¡Yo que sé!—respondió el chico con una pequeña nota de enfado en su voz—Algún tipo estúpido que no sabe de educación

.- Debe ser—musitó Takao

_"3 días después me enteré de quien era. Kai Hiwatari¿cómo no conocerlo? Era un famoso modelo, el más cotizado en aquellos tiempos. Por esa razón se me hizo familiar la primera vez que lo vi, lo más seguro es que lo hubiera visto en una de esas revistas que Hiromi acostumbraba comprar. A penas alcanzaba los 16 años, pero ya todas las marcas de productos lo querían para sus campañas publicitarias. Siempre había pensado que las personas que se dedicaba a eso del modelaje eran unas estúpidas con cara bonita, pero la cabeza vacía, pero el no era así. Parecía estar ausente del mundo todo el tiempo, incluso en clase se comportaba de la misma manera. Eso hacía pensar a los profesores que no les prestaba atención, y no dudo que así fuera, pero siempre que trataban de sorprenderlo con una pregunta acerca del tema que veía, él decía la respuesta exacta a ella. ¿Cómo sé eso?... Rei terminó compartiendo algunas clases con él. Según Rei, Kai Hiwatari era una persona muy seria e inteligente. Difícil de tratar, pero agradable cuando sabes como actuar. Yo no podía opinar sobre eso, jamás hablé con él... Bueno, no totalmente. Varios días después de haber llegado a la escuela me topé con él en la cafetería. Iba detrás de mí y me preguntó sobre cuál era el día en el que había mejor menú en la cafetería. Justo le iba a contestar, pero cuando volteé con la intención de darle la cara, ya no había nadie"_

.- ¡Oye, Takao, espera!—escuchó que lo llamaban, se dio la vuelta para ver a la persona que lo hacía, encontrándose con una Hiromi apresurada

.- ¿Qué sucede?—preguntó algo preocupado de que algo malo le pasara a la chica

.- ¡Te tengo que dar un excelente noticia!—exclamó con emoción una vez que estuvo a un lado de Takao

.- ¿Sí?—inquirió el peliazul con una sonrisa y con una sensación de alivio invadiéndolo

.- ¡Saldré con Kai Hiwatari!—soltó la chica entusiasmada, la sola frase hizo que del rostro de Takao desapareciera la sonrisa

.- ¿En... en serio?

.- ¡S-... Bueno, algo así—admitió Hiromi—Acaba de llegar de Rusia y el director dijo que necesitaba que alguien lo llevara a conocer la ciudad

.- ¿Y te eligió a ti?—preguntó el chico con algo de desilusión

.- ¡Así es! Gracias a que tengo el mejor promedio de toda la escuela me convertiré en la guía turística de Kai Hiwatari—celebró la chica con felicidad, pero después su rostro cambió—Sólo espero no hacer o decir algo que lo moleste

.- ... Tú lo puedes hacer—alentó Takao

.- ¿Tú crees?—el anhelo volvió al rostro de la muchacha

.- Claro... sólo mantén la boca cerrada y todo saldrá bien—aconsejó el peliazul a modo de broma, ganándose un fuerte golpe en el brazo—¡No hace falta ponerse tan agresivos!

.- Cierra la boca—dijo Hiromi fingiéndose indignada

Takao la seguía mirando de reojo con una sonrisa, aunque lo último que quería hacer era sonreír. ¿Para qué ser tan falsos e hipócritas delante de las personas? La respuesta jamás llegó y no tuvo una buena razón para desaparecer la sonrisa. Por dentro deseaba que Hiromi fallara con eso de ser guía turística, que hiciera algo que lograra que Kai Hiwatari se alejara de ella y no deseara volver a verla jamás. Sonaba tan egoísta que Takao se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo que pensaba, pero era lo que deseaba. Viendo a la chica notó que ésta abrazaba una carpeta negra contra su pecho, como si se tratara de algo con gran valor para ella y el perderlo fuera algo no permitido.

.- ¿Qué es eso?—preguntó señalando dicha carpeta

.- ¿Eh?... pues es...—Hiromi separó un poco la carpeta de su pecho, aunque luego pareció dudar y la estrechó más fuerte—Nada... nada importante

.- ¿Segura?—preguntó el chico

.- Claro que...—titubeó y después sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, haciéndola lucir más linda a ojos de Takao

.- Entonces... ¿podría verlo?—indagó el chico con voz suave

.- ... mmm... No, te vas a reír—respondió ella muy segura

.- No lo voy a hacer

.- ¡Claro que te reirás, te conozco Kinomiya!—exclamó Hiromi

.- Vamos, Tatibania—insistía Takao—Si suelto aunque sea un pequeño sonido que se parezca una carcajada, sabes como hacerme callar

.- Siempre dices lo mismo, pero siempre te ríes, y aún cuando dices que me dejarás golpearte, trató de hacerlo, pero te vas—recordó la chica—No pienso correr detrás de ti

.- ¡Ya sé!—exclamó Takao—Seguramente es tu diario íntimo y no quieres que me entere de que amas al profesor de Historia

.- ¡No seas estúpido!—dijo Hiromi dándole un golpe en la cabeza a su amigo—¿Cómo diablos me va a gustar ese hombre?... ¡Ahora menos voy a mostrar lo que es!

.- ¡Por favor, Hiromi!—suplicó Takao—... A menos que sean los planes de la super fiesta sorpresa que me van a organizar o tal vez las fotografías de cuando Rei se embriagó por mi culpa y bailó semidesnudo sobre la mesa de Ming Ming () o...

.- ¡Está bien! Te las voy a mostrar, pero...

.- ¿Pero?

.- Promete que no te vas a reír—pidió Hiromi

.- Lo prometo, linda

.- Toma—dijo extendiéndole la carpeta a Takao para después comenzar a caminar—¡No te tardes!

Al abrir la dichosa carpeta, de lo que menos tuvo deseos Takao, fue de reír. La primera página mostraba una imagen que anunciaba una fragancia para caballeros, pero no fue eso lo que le molestó a Takao, sino que quien hacia publicidad a dicha marca era precisamente Kai Hiwatari. La siguiente página mostraba también a Kai Hiwatari haciendo publicidad a otra marca. Así, pasó varias páginas y siguió viendo a Hiwatari. Pensó que la carpeta contenía recorte de revistas y periódicos de las celebridades que le gustaban a Hiromi, pero 15 páginas después de sólo ver a Kai Hiwatari, se convenció de que su teoría no tenía fundamento alguno. Cerró la carpeta creyendo que si veía algo más de Kai Hiwatari, vomitaría. Aceleró el paso para alcanzar a Hiromi, quien ya iba bastante adelantada.

.- Te gusta mucho¿verdad?—preguntó al llegar junto a ella y le regresaba la carpeta

.- ¿Eh?

.- Kai Hiwatari¿te gusta?—más que una pregunta, era un afirmación

.- Pues... un poco—respondió la chica volviendo a estrechar carpeta contra su pecho

.- ¿Un poco? Yo diría que bastante—señaló el peliazul con una sonrisa triste

.- Es atractivo, sí, pero no es para mí—dijo la castaña, avivando sin saberlo, la llama de la ilusión en Takao—Lo que me atrae es su personalidad, todos lo conocen, pero creo que nadie lo conoce realmente... y me gustaría ser la primera persona que lo hiciera

.- Si te esfuerzas, lo lograrás—comentó Taka encogiendo los hombros, restándole un poco de la bastante importancia que para él tenía

.- Yo sé...—dijo Hiromi, después pasó la carpeta bajo el brazo y con el que le quedaba libre se colgó del de Takao, apoyando al mismo tiempo la cabeza en él

Esta acción sorprendió al chico, pero no quería decir que deseara que Hiromi dejara de hacerlo.

_"Hiromi siempre me gustó... o algo así. Cuando nos conocimos, pensé que jamás me llevaría bien con ella, pues éramos muy opuestos. La primera vez que la vi fue cuando acababa de mudarse, vivía a un lado de mi casa y no la recibí muy bien que digamos. Yo estaba jugando con mi balón y en una de esas, lo pateé tan fuerte sin medir mi fuerza y fue a parar en la cabeza de Hiromi. Yo tenía 5 años y ella 4, me dijo que me odiaba por arruinar su peinado y que nunca me dirigiría la palabra. Dejémoslo en que nada de lo que dijo se cumplió. Cuando tenía 12 años me di cuenta de que me gustaba y la quería. Pero no como quieres a una hermana o a una amiga, era más allá de eso. Pero nunca tuve el valor de decírselo de frente, al menos no cuando tenía oportunidad de que ella me correspondiera"_

_"Pero me di cuenta de que el hecho de que le gustara Kai Hiwatari y que éste asistiera a la misma escuela que nosotros no era una buena señal. Y acepté que jamás podría competir contra él¿Espontaneidad o frialdad? La repuesta era lógica, a las chicas les atraían los tipos rudos y estoicos como Kai Hiwatari, pero entonces una pregunta apareció en mi cabeza¿Qué hacía Kai Hiwatari en una escuela normal? Una persona famosa como él debería asistir a algún colegio especializado o algo así. Además, a pesar de ser un modelo cotizado, nunca había faltado a clase. Lo regular sería que faltara a veces, cuando menos, si fuera tan cotizado como decía, debería asistir a eventos y esas cosa¿no?. Otra cosa que se me hacía rara era la actitud de las chicas hacia él, normalmente ellas se hubieran abalanzado sobre él al primer segundo de haberlo visto, pero no hacía ni siquiera el intento de eso. Alguna vez las había visto ver a Kai Hiwatari desde lo lejos, reír o sonrojarse al verlo pasar, pero ninguna iba a pedirle una autógrafo o trataba de ser su amiga e incluso algo más. Por esa razón me preocupaba que Hiromi fuera la primera en acercarse¿y si a Hiwatari le gustaba? Definitivamente tendría que olvidarme de ella para siempre. Comparándome con Kai Hiwatari, yo no era nada."_

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

Takao sentía que en la escuela había más movimiento que el de costumbre, y se sentía más conforme se acercaba al aula de matemáticas. Miró extrañado a todos lados, intentando descubrir el porque del comportamiento de todos. Las chicas se notaban emocionadas e incluso había unas que estaban al borde de las lágrimas. Muy al contrario de los chicos, que mostraban una mueca de fastidio y muchos se veían muy enfadados mientras comentaban algo que no alcanzaba a escuchar. Fue mayor la curiosidad que el sueño que tenía en ese momento.

.- ¿Qué sucede, Kobayashi?—preguntó acercándose a uno de sus compañeros

.- ¿No lo sabes todavía? Toda la clase habla de eso—Takao negó con la cabeza

.- El estúpido Hiwatari compartirá con nosotros la clase de matemáticas—respondió enfadado el chico

.- ¿Y porqué ustedes están enfadados?—preguntó curioso el peliazul, notando que el grupo de amigos de su compañero también se venían enfadados

.- Es obvio, Kinomiya, con ese Hiwatari en la escuela perderemos muchas oportunidades de salir con alguna chica, todas quieren salir con él y yo al menos tenía la esperanza de no compartir ninguna clase con él

.- Ya veo—musitó Takao entendiendo a la perfección lo que esos chicos sentían—¿Nadie piensa entrar?

.- No lo sé, Hiwatari es el único allá adentro, lo más seguro es que ellas tengan miedo de desmayarse al entrar; yo no pienso entrar más que para tomar la clase

.- Vaya—susurró Takao viendo la puerta del aula—Nos vemos, Kobayashi

Con paso decidido avanzó hacia la puerta abierta. Si quería saber como competir contra el enemigo, lo primero era conocerlo y después atacarlo. No permitiría que Kai Hiwatari le arrebatara a la chica que más quería. Entró y localizó de inmediato a Hiwatari, estaba sentado en el último pupitre de la última fila, observando con gran interés por la ventana. Se acercó a él, quien al parecer no se había percatado de su presencia. Una vez llegando hasta donde estaba él, se sentó en le pupitre que estaba delante de él y se giró para verlo.

.- Hola, mi nombre es Takao...—antes de que terminara la frase, Kai Hiwatari se había puesto de pie y se había ido a sentar en el último pupitre de la fila más alejada de donde se había sentado Takao—... Kinomiya

_"En ese momento sentí que debíamos estar juntos, no sé por qué, pero lo sentí..."_

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

**Notas finales:** Holas n0n! Aquí les dejó un nuevo proyecto. Sé que parece que no va para yaoi, pero no es así, odio el Takao/Hiromi, pero tenía que agregarlo aquí. Esta historia se me ocurrió después de haber leído por tercera vez un manga yaoi que me fascinó, debo confesar que se va a basar algo en él, el manga se llama Deep Flower (creo) tal vez ya lo conozcan, pero si no y tienen la oportunidad de leerlo, se los recomiendo bastante, aunque tiene algunas partes un poco... explicitas nn, pero no es mucho.

En fin, espero que les guste y lamento haber escrito que Takao quiere a Hiromi, pero no me maten, tenía que hacerlo TT0TT. Asco de título, en serio!

Dejen reviews!

See you!


	2. Detention

**Just Pain**

**Serie:** Beyblade

**Pairings:** Kai/Takao

**Género:** Angst, Romance

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade es de Aoki Takao y Kai es mío n.n

**Advertencia: Esto es AU (Universo Alterno) y contiene YAOI, relaciones homosexuales, Slash, M/M, H/H. Si no les gusta, mejor no lo lean. Una última cosa: Takao demasiado OOC (creo)**

**Esta historia está basada (o algo así) en Deep Flower de Yamakami Riyu **

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·

**Just Pain**

**Capítulo 2: Detention**

_"Recuerdo aquel día perfectamente. Seguramente tú no. Tal vez no fue la primera vez que hablamos, pero sí la primera vez que hablamos como si nada hubiera pasado antes. Empezando de nuevo. Tú ya no te notabas tan molesto como de costumbre y yo ya había olvidado el enfado que sentí cuando me rechazaste el día en el que me presenté ante ti"_

.- ¿De nuevo faltaste con la tarea?—preguntó Hiromi con sus manos apoyadas en las caderas

.- Pues… digamos que sí—respondió Takao con un volumen de voz extremadamente bajo

.- ¿Y qué tonta excusa vas a sacar esta vez?

.- Te voy a decir la verdad. Se me olvidó. Así de simple—dijo el peliazul, pero Hiromi le dirigió una mirada suspicaz— ¡Está bien! No quise hacerla… ¿contenta?

.- No mucho, pero¿cómo piensas salvarte esta vez?

.- No sé, encontraré alguna manera, no voy a permitir que el estúpido profesor de física me envíe a detención… otra vez

.- Pues tienes que hallar esa forma ya, porque las clases inician en 18 minutos, y no deberías hablar así de los maestros… podrían oírte—reprendió la chica

.- Para lo que me importa

Hiromi negó con la cabeza mientras veía con una sonrisa como Takao sacaba sus discan de la mochila y se colocaba los audífonos rojos sobre la cabeza. No importaba cuanto insistiera, Takao Kinomiya jamás cambiaría.

"_Y eso es lo que me gusta de él" _pensó la castaña

.- ¿Tan rápido te rindes?—preguntó fingiéndose enfadada, aunque no podía eliminar la sonrisa de su rostro—… ¿Takao?

.- …

.- ¿Takao?

.- …

.- ¡Takao!

El chico no enviaba señal alguna de haber escuchado ni la décima parte de lo que Hiromi había gritado. Entonces ella recordó que Takao acostumbraba escuchar música a un volumen que parecía estar diciendo "Adelante, rómpeme los tímpanos" y no pensó en mejor solución que quitarle ella misma los audífonos (y de paso darle un buen golpe)

.- ¡Escúchame!

.- Oye, más delicadeza—dijo Takao bajándose los audífonos hasta el cuello— ¿Qué quieres?

.- Se más educado que voy a tratar de ayudarte—exigió Hiromi

.- ¿Hn?

.- ¡Que trataré de ayudarte!—repitió la chica

.- Pero… todavía no sabes nada de los temas que yo estoy viendo en este curso

.- Tenemos tres semanas de haber entrado… ¿no están recordando todavía lo que vieron el curso pasado?

.-… no sé

.- ¡Argh!... muéstrame esas operaciones

.- ¿Sabes? No lo había visto de esa manera—dijo el chico—En serio, Hiromi¡Eres un cerebro con patas!

.- ¡Oye!—exclamó la susodicha dando a Takao un codazo en las costillas de los que sólo ella sabía dar

.- ¡No te enfades!... por si no lo sabes, eso se llama cumplido—se quejó Takao

.- ¡Vaya cumplidos das!—dijo la castaña—Mejor cállate y muéstrame esas operaciones

Takao le tendió el cuaderno de física a Hiromi. La chica lo abrió y observó las anotaciones con el ceño fruncido. Se colocó la punta del dedo pulgar entre los labios, tratando de encontrar una posible respuesta. Después de unos momentos soltó un suspiro derrotado y negó con la cabeza.

.- Lo siento, Takao, no puedo ayudarte—dijo al fin Hiromi, tendiéndole de regreso el cuaderno al chico, en su voz se escuchaba la decepción—Espero que no te enfades por eso

.- No te preocupes, no es tu obligación—tranquilizó el peliazul con una sonrisa, colocando su mano sobre la de Hiromi para profundizar el gesto—Y entiende una cosa: yo jamás podría enfadarme contigo

.- Gracias—dijo Hiromi con voz suave y un pequeño sonrojo tiñéndole las juveniles mejillas

.- Mejor me pongo a buscar algo ya que me ayude a resolver estas cosas

Takao sacó el libro de física de su desgastada mochila y comenzó a buscar lo que fuera que le diera al menos una pista de lo que tenía que hacer para resolver esas operaciones. Hiromi se quedó a su lado en silencio, sólo acompañándolo. Pocos minutos después, una amiga de Hiromi llegó y ellas empezaron a hablar quien sabe que cosa. Takao no prestaba nada de atención a la platica, contrario a lo que acostumbraba, ya que siempre trataba de escuchar las conversaciones de Hiromi con sus amigas (en pocas palabras, era un entrometido) sólo por si acaso eso le daba alguna pista de cómo confesarle sus sentimientos a la castaña. Se concentró tanto en todos aquellos números que a penas y notó que Hiromi se puso de pie y fue hacia su mochila (la de Takao) diciéndole al chico algo que no captó muy bien. Sólo salió de aquel trance cuando sintió algo húmedo en una de sus mejillas. Hiromi lo había besado.

.- Nos vemos, Takao—se despidió con una sonrisa—Suerte con física

.- S-sí…nos vemos—dijo Takao sacando de alguna manera las palabras de su garganta, ya sentía que el rojo le cubría el rostro—Nos vemos, Kaede

Las chicas se fueron y Takao se quedó ahí con una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro. Colocó su mano en la mejilla en la que Hiromi había depositado aquel beso tan significativo para él. Se olvidó por completo que tenía que terminar la tarea en menos de quince minutos o lo mandarían a detención. Pero ya nada era más importante para él que aquel beso recibido.

_"No sé por qué Hiromi nunca se dio cuenta en aquel tiempo de mis sentimientos hacia ella. Rei me había dicho que era demasiado obvio, tanto que habría de estar ciego para no darse cuenta de lo que sentí. Al parecer Hiromi tenía una gruesa venda sobre los ojos que no le permitía ver en el sentimiento que le predicaba algo más que amistad o hermandad. En parte la comprendía, habíamos sido amigos por casi once años y si lo nuestro no funcionaba, lo único que haríamos sería destrozar en más de dos partes la bella amistad que nos unía. Pero lo que a mí me dolía era que yo ya no sentía amistad. Tal vez ella no veía algo más cuando me preocupaba por ella o cuando la ayudaba sólo por el simple placer de hacer (y es que la verdad era muy difícil que yo ayudara a alguien). A veces me hubiera gustado decirle lo que sentía y haberme evitado todo el dolor que después llegaría a mi vida. Pero el pasado no se puede cambiar. No importa cuanto quieras remediar los errores que cometiste o cambiar las decisiones que tomaste, no su puede. Y las veces en las que NO quiero hacer son más frecuentes que las veces en las que deseo que nada de esto hubiese pasado. Me gustaría seguir lo que dejamos... Kai... "_

Cuando Rei llegó a la escuela, Takao seguía en la misma posición: sonriendo como el puberto enamorado que era, con la mano en la mejilla que Hiromi había besado y con el libro y libreta de física en las piernas. Rei tuvo que zarandearlo varias veces para hacerlo reaccionar.

.- ¡Takao!

.- ¿eh?... ¿eh?... ¡Ah, sí!... ¡Aquí estoy!

.- ¿Estás bien?—preguntó extrañado el pelinegro

.- ¿Eh?... sí, sí, sí—respondió Takao volviendo a sonreír—…Me beso

.-... ¿Qué?—Rei lucía confundido

.-… Aquí—soltó Takao sin prestar atención a lo que su amigo decía y señalando con el dedo índice la mejilla besada

.- ¿Besarte?... ¿quién?

.- Hiromi—respondió el chico perdiéndose en su mundo de nuevo

.- Ahora entiendo—dijo Rei sonriendo

Era lógico que Takao reaccionara así¿cómo se supone que debe reaccionar un chico que acaba de ser besado por aquella persona que quiere más que a nada en este mundo?

.- Será mejor que salgas de ese trance, amigo y termines la tarea de física—sugirió Rei

.- ¿La de…?... ¿a hiciste?—preguntó Takao volviendo a la realidad

.- Supongo que no tengo más opción que dejar que la copies¿no?

.- Así es, porque tú eres un gran amigo que se compadecerá de mí

_"Esa vez la libré en física... o algo así. Rei era quien siempre me ayudaba, yo no era precisamente el alumno modelo y por más que lo intentara, nunca podía concentrarme en la escuela, eso ha sido algo que me ha caracterizado siempre, me distraigo muy fácil. Y agradecía a todos los dioses que conocía el que me hubieran dado unos amigos como los que tenía, siempre dispuestos a ayudarme en lo que pudieran. Otro problema que me ha atormentado desde que tengo memoria es el insomnio, hasta ahora lo tengo, pero cuando iba al colegio era mucho mayor problema, ya que de pronto podía quedarme dormido en medio de una clase, sin importar que tan interesante fuera ésta..."_

.- ¡KINOMIYA!

El grito resonó por toda el aula, sorprendiendo a muchos, excepto a quien debería hacerlo. La razón de tal explosión por parte del profesor Akamatsu era un chico peliazulado que roncaba de lo lindo a mitad de la clase. Una vez pasada la sorpresa inicial, los alumnos soltaron un suspiro de alivio, como diciendo "Claro¿qué más podía ser?". El profesor, al ver que su estrategia "despierta alumnos" no había surtido efecto, se acercó con paso decidido hacia el pupitre ocupado por el chico Kinomiya. Al estar justo a lado de dicho pupitre, extendió la mano y aplicando toda su fuerza, tomó al chico por el saco del uniforme, provocando que despertara.

Takao abrió los ojos y lo que vio no fue la carpeta de su pupitre... bueno, sí la vio, pero no tan cerca como esperaba. Sintió que el saco le quedaba demasiado pequeño de la parte delantera y demasiado grande de la parte trasera. Parpadeó varias veces, acostumbrando su vista a la luz y se sorprendió al sentir las miradas de todos sobre él. Dándose cuenta de la posición en la que estaba (no más acostado, sino casi derecho sin siquiera usar fuerza para lograr aquello), temió lo peor. Viró la cabeza con lentitud hacia la derecha y se encontró con lo que temía: la cara del profesor con una mueca de verdadero enfado en ella.

.- ¡Te has ganado el gran privilegio de ir a detención, Kinomiya!

Takao ya no dijo nada por temor a enfadar más al profesor, sólo asintió débilmente evitando la mirada del hombre.

El resto de la clase pasó si novedad alguna. Aunque para Takao fue diferente, ya que por primera vez tenía la atención de todos sobre él, y no le gustaba para nada. Ni que decir acerca de la idea de tener que pasar dos horas más en la escuela sólo porque el estúpido profesor de física lo decía. Ni siquiera quería imaginar lo que Hiromi diría al enterarse…

.- ¡Detención?—exclamó la chica

.- Algo así—dijo el peliazul desviando la mirada—Gracias por ser tan informativo, Rei

.- He notado tu sarcasmo Takao, gracias—dijo el pelinegro

.- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo después de haber ganado dos horas en detención?—preguntó incrédula la castaña

.- Ni que fuera para tanto—musitó Takao

.- ¡Has manchado tu expediente!—insistía la chica

.- Bueno, no creo que una manchita más en toda aquella negra hoja, haga daño

.- Yo estoy de acuerdo con Takao, no tienes que ser tan dura con él—dijo Rei pasando su brazo por los hombros de Hiromi, observando divertido las reacciones de su amigo

.- Gracias, Rei, pero creo que a quien deberías mostrarle tu apoyo sería a mí, no a ella—soltó el peliazul en tono mordaz

.- No te pongas tan celoso, amigo, hay Rei para todos

.- No, gracias

"_Seguimos discutiendo, sabía lo que Rei tramaba, quería que le dijera mis sentimientos a Hiromi, pero jamás hice caso a sus incentivos. Hiromi ni siquiera imaginaba todo lo que Rei quería decir con aquellas palabras, supongo que pensaba que era sólo una pelea normal entre amigos. Ella lo olvidó rápido y me siguió molestando por la detención que había ganado. El día pasó rápido y cuando menos lo esperaba, ya tenía que ir a cumplir mi castigo"_

Takao caminaba con desgano hacia el aula de detención. Lo último que quería era que el insoportable prefecto Usami le recordara cada una de las veces que había estado en esa aula. Y sobre todo, no soportaba la mirada que le enviaba. Parecía querer devorarlo con la mirada. Y no era nada cómodo. Llegó a la dichosa aula y tocó tres veces antes de entrar, sólo para alargar más encuentro con el prefecto. Sin esperar respuesta entró, encontrándose con la desastrosa situación que le esperaba: el aula no sería ocupada más que por él y el prefecto.

.- Vaya, Kinomiya¿otra vez por aquí?—preguntó el hombre con una sonrisa repugnante

Takao no contestó, ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada, sólo le entregó la nota que había hecho el profesor Akamatsu. Antes de que l hombre dijera o hiciera algo, el peliazul avanzó hacia los pupitres vacíos. Arrojó su mochila al primer pupitre al que cayera y se sentó en otro diferente, tratando de mostrarse distraído.

Escuchó el arrastrar de la silla que ocupaba Usami y sin siquiera notarlo, sus músculos se tensaron.

.- Y… ¿Qué hiciste esta vez?—preguntó Usami

.-...—Takao fingió no haber escuchado, cuando en realidad no perdía la pista de todo lo que hacía o decía el hombre

.- Te pones difícil¿eh?—dijo el hombre con diversión, acercándose más al pupitre de Takao—No lograrás nada con eso¿sabes?

.-…—el peliazul miró con interés la ventana, deseando que algo pasara y lograra alejar a Usami de él

.- ¿No piensas hablar?—preguntó el hombre que al parecer no entendía que lo que Takao le decía era que no quería hablar con él

.-… Oh¿me hablaba?—preguntó Takao volviendo por fin la vista hacia el hombre, fingiendo haber notado a penas la insistencia del prefecto

El hombre cerró los ojos y su semblante lucía enfadado, sin embargo soltó u suspiro para tranquilizarse, ahora que había logrado que Kinomiya hablara, no lo iba arruinar.

.- Sólo me preguntaba cómo diablos haces para lucir tan apetecible aún y cuando eres una molestia—dijo Usami con una sonrisa lasciva

Bien, ahí iba otra vez. Esa era una escena que se repetía cada vez que el hombre se encontraba solo con Takao. Y el peliazul no podía decir nada, después de todo¿quién tenía las de ganar¿él, un estudiante que se ha hecho mala fama en la escuela o el prefecto Usami, un hombre incorregible ante la vista de los demás y que llevaba más de veinte años trabajando en la institución? Lo único que conseguiría sería quedar en ridículo y ganar una detención de por vida… con Usami, para aumentar su mala suerte.

.- Quizás es encanto natural—respondió de forma mordaz

.- Je!... Quizás—dijo Usami acercándose a Takao para quedar a su altura

Takao no desvió la mirada, pero sentía unas terribles ganas de salir corriendo del lugar. El hombre extendió la mano y con ella tomo al chico por la barbilla. Entonces fue cuando Takao en realidad se asustó, si Usami intentaba lago¿quién lo detendría? Él era fuerte, sí, sin embargo el hombre lo sobrepasaba en tamaño y fuerza. Sería casi imposible luchar contra ello.

El chico ya venía ver la tormentosa realidad, Usami se acercaba más a su rostro y él se había quedado en shock, sin poder hacer nada. Afortunadamente, antes de que aquel castigo llegara, la puerta del aula se abrió de golpe, provocando que Usami soltara de manera inmediata y actuara como si nada de lo anterior hubiese pasado.

Ambos dirigieron su vista hacia la puerta, con distintas sensaciones. Takao, aliviado y agradecido; y Usami nervioso e incluso asustado. Se toparon con un par de rubíes penetrantes que parecían tener el poder de asesinar.

.- Hiwatari Kai¿cierto?—preguntó Usami recobrando la compostura

.- Hmf

.- La tercera vez que vienes en esta semana—dijo el prefecto con una sonrisa llena de altivez—Pareciera que quiere alcanzarte Kinomiya

Al escuchar esto, Kai dirigió la mirada hacia Takao, al parecer no había notado la presencia de alguien más en el aula. Casi atravesó al chico con la mirad, mas no dijo nada. Entregó una nota al prefecto y se dirigió a un pupitre, muy alejado al de Takao.

El peliazul dirigió la mirada hacia Kai¿Qué habría hecho alguien como él para merecer detención? Aunque francamente, no le importaba mucho. Usami, al ver frustrado su plan, volvió a su lugar al frente del aula, notablemente enfadado. Un silencio incómodo se apoderó del lugar, a Kai no parecía importarle, a Takao le desagradaba y a Usami le encolerizaba.

El prefecto se puso de pie, dijo algo que ninguno de los chicos entendió bien y se largó del lugar, dejando que un silencio mucho más tenso reinara.

.- Y… ¿por qué estás aquí?—preguntó Takao, intentando iniciar una conversación

.-… No te importa—dijo Kai sin siquiera mirar al chico

.- Vaya… Yo estoy aquí por haberme quedado dormido en clase

.- Te felicito—soltó de la misma manera el ruso, dando a entender que le daba igual

"_Era incomodo. Yo no estaba nada acostumbrado a guardar silencio durante mucho tiempo y me pareció que te gustaba el silencio. Tal vez ni siquiera me recordabas, era sólo una mano más que te rehusabas a estrechar, sólo una más. Ya no estaba enfadado por eso, ya me había convencido que por más que intentara, jamás podría ganarte. Le gustabas a Hiromi, pero todavía quedaba un pequeño detalle: a ti no te gustaba ella. Cuando Hiromi me dijo que te había comportado frío e incluso grosero con ella en aquel 'tour' por Tokio, lo primero que pensé fue en que debería buscarte y exigir que te disculparas con ella. Estuve a punto de hacerlo, sin embargo en mi mente la palabra 'oportunidad' brilló como con neón. Mientras más alejado estuvieras de Hiromi, mejor para mí. Aunque si importar como te hubieras comportado con Hiromi, tú le seguías gustando. Entonces traté de comprenderte; yo les gustaba a varias chicas, no a muchas, pero a algunas. Y yo no hacía nada para gustarles, supongo que contigo sucedía lo mismo. En aquel tiempo, aún y cuando no me gustara, lo acepté: eras atractivo. Pero jamás me fijé en ti, no hasta que…"_

El silencio parecía haberse establecido en el lugar. Takao soltaba suspiros de vez en cuando, y todavía faltaba casi una hora para que se pudiera ir. Dejó de mirar las ramas del árbol que se alcanzaban a ver por la ventana y de reojo miró a Kai. Justo ahí notó que el chico había decidido sentarse en el pupitre que estaba detrás de donde había dejado su mochila. Miró con sospecha al ruso, no era que pensara en la posibilidad de que alguien con el dinero de Kai Hiwatari se atreviera a sacar algo de su mochila (además tampoco traía algo de valor), pero era mejor prevenir que lamentar. Aunque no podía decir que le gustara la manera en la que Kai miraba su mochila.

Se cansó de mirar al chico y decidió volver a lo suyo: mirar la ventana como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Pronto comenzó a bostezar y sintió que los parpados se le hacían pesados. Colocó los brazos sobre la carpeta del pupitre y sobre ellos puso la cabeza, preparándose para dormir. Sin embargo, no lo consiguió, por lo que se incorporó nuevamente y comenzó a hacer dibujos con su dedo índice sobre el pupitre. Se detuvo sólo al sentir una mirada sobre él, la única persona que podría estar mirándolo era Kai, pero… volvió la cabeza hacia el chico y, efectivamente, era él quien lo miraba. Al darse cuenta de que había sido descubierto, el ruso desvió la mirada.

Takao se extrañó. La mirada que Kai le dirigía parecía estar diciendo que había descubierto algo muy importante, pero… ¿qué? El peliazul sacudió la cabeza varias veces para alejar esa idea de su mente, seguramente había sido su imaginación. Regresó su interés hacia la ventana, esperando con ansiedad que las dos horas de su castigo se cumplieran.

Tiempo después Usami regresó al aula, anunciándoles a ambos chicos que se podían ir. Takao soltó un suspiro de alivio, ahora tenía que pensar en lo que le diría a su hermano como excusa por llegar tarde a casa. Le había pedido a Rei y a Hiromi que dijeran, si Hitoshi preguntaba por él, que no sabían en donde estaba. Creo que no hace falta decir que Hiromi aceptó muy a regañadientes. Caminó hacia el pupitre en donde se encontraba su mochila, notando que Kai no se había puesto de pie y no daba señales de querer hacerlo. Extendió la mano para tomar su mochila, pero antes de que lograra hacerlo, la mano de Kai lo tomó por la muñeca.

.- ¿Qué sucede?—preguntó Takao extrañado y algo asustado

.- Ven conmigo—respondió Kai viéndolo a los ojos

.-… ¿perdón?

Kai ya no dijo nada. Soltó a Takao, se puso de pie y tomó su mochila y la del peliazul. Todo ante la mirada extrañada de Takao, que quería una explicación y la de Usami, que lucía enfadado.

.- Ven conmigo—repitió Kai y sin esperar respuesta, caminó hacia la puerta del aula

.-… eh… ¡Espera!—exclamó Takao siguiendo, sin tener más opción, a Kai

El chico siguió al ruso, que parecía tener mucha prisa en llegar a donde fuera que quisiera ir. Aún no soltaba ni una de las mochilas y tampoco daba indicios de querer esperar a Takao, sólo seguí caminando sin responder a los llamados del chico, al menos no hasta que llegaron fuera de la escuela.

.- ¡Espera!... ¿a dónde quieres... que vaya?—preguntó el peliazul con voz entrecortada

.- A mi casa—respondió con simpleza Kai

.- ¿A tu... tu casa?

.- Así es—dijo el ruso—Creo que... me... disculpo por lo de la vez pasada¿qué dices?

.- Ehh... pues... esta bien—accedió Takao

_"A veces... a veces pienso que no debí aceptar. Que no debía confiar en sus palabras... pero otras, no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho..."_

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·

**Notas finales:** Ok, algo más de Takao/Hiromi (creo que voy a vomitar!) pero ya vienen los primeros indicios de KaiTakao, sobre todo en los capítulos que siguen, en los cuales, por cierto, imploro ayuda, ya que va incluido un lemon y, como ya se habrán dado cuenta, no soy buena con ellos.

Ahora, a contestar los lindos reviews que me han dejado:

**Nancy-Hiwatari-17:** Comparto tu opinión, Kai pronto se dará cuenta de que Takao es lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado al mundo y, no te preocupes, la Hilary esa se irá, es parte de la historia, pero no importa tanto, es sólo que no podía dejarla fuera. Ya averiguarán el motivo por el cual Kai se cambió de escuela. Gracias por el reviews, ninia y cuidate!

**fantasma de la niebla:** Libro?... espero que me lo enseñes algún día, ninia... y nuevamente te hago la pregunta, quién es Edro?... según yo, es como tu alter ego, pero creo que... Quién es Edro!... Lo siento, no tienes que contestar n.nUUU Sayonara!

**Kayle Hiwatari-83:** Gracias, ninia! Sabes? Yo también pienso que se ven lindos... (espero que no haya represalias por eso) aunque Kai se ve más lindo con Takao (o con Rei... no se enojen por eso) y bueno, el modelito y el chico colegial serán felices... creo

**GabZ:** Me alegra saber que te ha gustado n.n! Aquí está para que no te lamentes, espero que te guste. See you!

**Oro Makoto Hayama:** No me mates TT0TT! Yo también estuve a punto de suicidarme al darme cuenta de lo que había escrito ToT... pero el KaiTaka ya se acerca, así que el tormento Hiromi terminará pronto... creo. Me hiciste llorar con uno de fics... ¿por qué los hiciste sufrir?... eres mala!... pero no importa, eso lo que te hace buena n.n Espero que te guste el capítulo. See you!

**kai 250 :** Arigato por el review! Te aseguro que el KaiTaka no tardará en aparecer y el TakaoHiromi en desaparecer y también diré porque Kai se comporta así algún día... algún día. Espero que te guste

**zephyr hb:** Claro que deberían estar juntos! Verdad que se ve super lindos juntos? See you!

**Alexa Hiwatari:** It's here, girl! Me alegra que te guste y espero tu review n.n

**Tammy de Kinomiya:** Bueno, yo tampoco creí escribir un TakaoHiromi alguna vez en mi vida, y ya ves... Matar a la chica? Si lo necesito no dudaré en avisarte n.n Arigato, ninia!

**Amazona Verde:** A mí tampoco me gustó eso de TakaoHiromi, pero como ya dije, no tardará en desaparecer... al menos por parte de Takao, y es que quine no se olvida de alguien como Hiromi por alguien como Kai... Espero que te guste. Sayonara!

**Nadryl:** Este te parece yaoi? Si no es así, no te preocupes, los siguientes creo que sí lo serán, se olvidarán por completo de Hiromi... See you!

Sayonara!


	3. Hell

**Just Pain**

**Serie:** Beyblade

**Pairings:** Kai/Takao

**Género:** Angst, Romance

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade es de Aoki Takao y Kai es mío n.n

**Advertencia: Esto es AU (Universo Alterno) y contiene YAOI, relaciones homosexuales, Slash, M/M, H/H. Si no les gusta, mejor no lo lean. Una última cosa: Takao demasiado OOC (creo)**

**Esta historia está basada (o algo así) en Deep Flower de Yamakami Riyu **

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·

**Just Pain**

**Capítulo 3: Hell**

"_¿Cómo olvidar aquel día? Fue uno de los peores, quizás, pero no puedo sacarlo de mi mente. Me trató tan mal que… olvídenlo. Yo debería olvidarlo, aunque no quiero hacerlo."_

Takao veía la silueta de Kai a unos metros delante de él. Lo seguía en silencio y casi con miedo. Creía que si hablaba aunque fuera un poco, Kai se enfadaría, y no habiendo nadie cerca, lo golpearía. Tragándose todo su orgullo, Takao tuvo que aceptar que el ruso lo asustaba. Andaba siempre con el ceño fruncido y aquella mirada que parecía atravesar paredes. Si no supiera que era modelo y no vistiera con esas finas ropas aún y cuando era obligatorio usar el uniforme, el peliazul hubiera pensado que Kai era parte de una pandilla de vándalos o algo así.

Kai aún cargaba con la mochila de Kinomiya y con la propia. Caminaba como si fuera solo, pero pronto vio como el chico apresuraba el paso para seguir a su ritmo. Lo miró de reojo y sin decir nada se detuvo en seco, dejando que el chico se le adelantara unos pasos. Tenía que confesarlo: el chico era encantador. Esbelto, cabello azulado cayéndole a mitad de la espalda, combinado a la perfección con unos ojos del mismo color y una piel que se veía suave. Y todo eso enfundado en el uniforme escolar que sólo lo hacía lucir más inocente a sus ojos. Sí, señor, sería tremendamente divertido.

.- ¿Q-qué sucede?—se aventuró a preguntar Takao, a penas notando que Kai se había detenido

.-… Nada, nada—respondió Kai con una sonrisa que tranquilizaría a cualquier

"_Fue la primera vez que lo vi sonreír. Juro que me pareció una sonrisa sincera y sin pretensión alguna. Supongo que eso era lo que quería que pensara. Sin hasta ese momento había desconfiado un poco, ese sentimiento desapareció al ver aquella sonrisa."_

El resto del trayecto transcurrió en silencio. Kai dentro de su mundo y aún con aquella rara y casi imperceptible sonrisa en el rostro. Takao, resintiendo la tensión que invadía el ambiente entre ellos. Lanzó un suspiró y por primera vez miró a Kai. El chico aún cargaba su mochila, sentía raro que un chico llevara su mochila (un gesto demasiado caballeroso para su gusto), pero aún así le asustaba un poco el pedirla de regreso.

El peliazul siguió caminando, perdido en sus pensamientos. Después notó que Kai ya no caminaba a su lado. Otra vez se viró para encontrarse con Kai varios pasos atrás, dirigiéndole una mirada penetrante.

.- Es aquí—dijo el ruso rompiendo el contacto visual y señalando con la mirada, el edificio junto a ellos

Takao asintió, se acercó hasta el otro chico y esperó que a que caminara, sin embargo, Hiwatari seguía sin moverse, sólo lo observaba con el ceño fruncido.

.- ¿Q-qué sucede?—preguntó Takao sintiéndose nervioso ante la mirada de Kai

.- Toma—musitó el bicolor regresándole la desgastada mochila—Sígueme

El peliazul se colgó la mochila y con pasos vacilantes siguió a Kai, que se dirigía hacia la puerta del edificio. En la puerta había un hombre (Takao supuso que era el portero) que dio un saludo a Kai, no siendo correspondido obviamente. Takao se dispuso a seguir a su "amigo" pero antes de entrar, el hombre lo detuvo. Kai notó esto.

.- Viene conmigo—aclaró dirigiendo su fría mirada al hombre

.- Oh, lo siento, Sr. Hiwatari, pero como usted jam…

.- Ya—interrumpió el bicolor enfadado, después posó su vista en Takao—Sígueme

Takao hizo caso a lo que Kai decía aún sintiendo la mirada extrañada del hombre sobre sí. Se dirigieron al elevador y una vez adentro, Kai presionó el botón que los llevaría al último piso. Nuevamente el silencio se hizo presente entre ellos. Justo cuando el peliazul pensaba en decir algo, la puerta del elevador se abrió.

Kai sin decir nada, salió del elevador y Takao se dispuso a seguirlo. El bicolor se dirigió a una de las tantas puertas que había en el pasillo, pero Takao no prestó mucha atención sobre que puerta era. Se estaba arrepintiendo de haber aceptado la invitación de Kai. Quería regresar a su casa. Ya.

Pero a pesar de lo que en esos momentos invadía su cabeza, Takao asintió sin pensar cuando Kai le dijo que pasara. El peliazul entró, después le siguió el ruso que arrojó las llaves sobre la mesa que estaba al centro de la sala. Takao pensó que en cualquier momento llegaría alguien a recibir a Kai. Pero nada pasó.

.- Puedes sentarte si quieres—ofreció Kai señalando uno de los sofás mientras dejaba su mochila en otro

.- Gra-gracias—murmuró el peliazul sentándose en el lugar que Kai le había dicho (N/YS: Que obediente XD)

.- ¿Quieres algo de tomar?—preguntó Kai a lo que Takao negó lentamente con la cabeza

El ruso encogió los hombros y se dirigió a, según supuso Takao, la cocina. Una vez solo, el peliazul se descolgó la mochila casi vacía y la abrazó contra su pecho. Un gesto demasiado femenino, tal vez, pero lo hacía como para protegerse de algo. ¿De qué? Ni él mismo lo sabía. Recorrió con la mirada el lugar. No era como el departamento en el que él vivía con su hermano y madre, pero tampoco era como pensó que fuera el lugar donde vivía Kai Hiwatari. Debido a todo lo que decía Hiromi, Takao siempre imaginó que el cotizado modelo nadaba en una piscina de billetes verdes. ¿Dónde estaban los lujos en ese departamento? Al parecer, a Kai no le gustaban.

Y ese lugar, a él tampoco. Se sentía demasiado frío, solitario. Tal vez Kai vivía solo… y el pensar en esa posibilidad no se tranquilizó. No había nadie, y si…

.- Deja de imaginar cosas, te trajo aquí para… —se dijo Takao en un murmullo—… ¿para que te trajo?

De nueva cuenta, pasó la vista por el departamento. No era grande, pero tampoco pequeño. Detrás de donde estaba sentado, a no más de dos metros se veían unas escaleras que, a parecer de Takao, llevaban a las habitaciones. A unos cuantos pasos del sofá en el que estaba, había una televisión de plasma bastante grande y un centro de entretenimiento. Takao paró de observar eso cuando escuchó una puerta abrirse y volverse a cerrar. Dirigió la vista a donde había provenido el ruido y se encontró con Kai.

El chico traía dos vasos llenos de refresco (o eso le pareció a Takao), uno en cada mano. Inconscientemente, Takao apretó más la mochila contra sí. Kai se acercó a él y se sentó en el mismo sofá en el que el peliazul estaba sentado. Muy juntos, para gusto del chico Kinomiya.

.- ¿Estás seguro que no quieres?—preguntó el ruso ofreciéndole uno de los vasos

.- E-está bien—dijo Takao tomando el vaso entre sus manos, sintiendo que casi se le resbala por lo húmedas que estaban

"_No tienes por qué ponerte nervioso"_ se dijo internamente

.- ¿Vives solo?—se aventuró a preguntar Takao

.- Sí—respondió Kai tomando un poco del contenido de su vaso—Por el momento

Takao asintió y con su vista recorrió todo el lugar, con tal de no ver a Kai. Aún no se sentía muy cómodo en su presencia. Y lo que no se alejaba de su mente era aquella sensación de que el ir con Kai había sido mala idea. Ahora que le diría a Hitoshi¿Que había ido a casa de un compañero al que consideraba extraño después de haber ganado dos horas de detención? No, gracias.

.- ¿Y tú?—preguntó de pronto el bicolor sacando a Takao de sus pensamientos

.- ¿Hn?

.- ¿Con quién vives?

.- Ah… vivo con mi hermano mayor y con mi mamá—respondió el peliazul

.- ¿Y tu padre?

.- Él… está muerto—musitó con un dejo de tristeza

Kai no dijo nada. Dio otro sorbo al líquido en el vaso y lanzó un suspiro.

"_Será mejor apresurar esto" _pensó el bicolor_ "O será una pérdida de tiempo"_

.- ¿Por qué no bebes?—preguntó Kai señalando el vaso todavía lleno del que Takao no había tomado nada

.- Oh… sí—murmuró el otro chico bebiendo un poco del líquido oscuro

.- Entonces, vives con tu hermano y con tu madre—repitió el ruso la respuesta de Takao

.- Así es

Después de eso nadie dijo nada. El silencio se estaba volviendo una parte de ellos. Kai sonriendo con una ligera muestra de fastidio en el rostro y Takao demasiado nervioso como para decir algo coherente.

.- Y por qué… ¿por qué cambiaste de opinión tan rápido?—decidió Takao romper el silencio

.- ¿Respecto a qué?

.- A mí… quiero decir, cuando fui contigo después de que llegaras, parecía que no te agradaba…

.- Ah, ya sé… te molestó

.- N-no, no… es sólo que…

.- A veces siento que necesito amigos¿sabes?

Takao abrió la boca, como para decir algo, pero la volvió a cerrar. Con un aire cansado, bebió un poco más del contenido de su vaso y observó a Kai. Las palabras del chico se escuchaban sinceras, y a él le gustaba hacer amigos.

.- Entonces… es una propuesta de… ¿amistad?—dijo el peliazul algo dudoso

.- Tómalo como quieras—respondió el bicolor

.- Ya veo

.- ¿Qué dices?—preguntó Kai, extendiendo uno de sus brazos y cerrándolo sobre los hombros del peliazul

El chico vio con desconfianza el brazo que el modelo había pasado sobre sus hombros. El nerviosismo volvió a él y la garganta se le cerró. Pasó saliva e intentó decir algo, pero Kai lo interrumpió.

.- ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?—musitó el bicolor—Dijiste que te llamabas Takao¿cierto?

.- S-sí

.- Dime¿por qué estás tan nervioso?—repitió la pregunta Kai, haciendo más fuerte el agarre que tenía sobre los hombros del más bajo

.- Y-yo… no s-sé—dijo el peliazul con sinceridad

.- Vamos¿qué tan difícil es decirlo?—murmuró Kai contra su oído

Era oficial. A Takao no le gustaba para nada la actitud que de pronto había tomado Kai. Se puso de pie y con rapidez se colgó de nuevo la mochila, dispuesto a salir. Sería descortés, pero ya lo sentí desde el principio: jamás debió haber entrado a ese lugar.

.- ¿Ya te vas?—preguntó Kai con diversión, todavía en el sofá

Takao no respondió. Avanzó lo más rápido que pudo hacia la puerta. Ya no importaba si Kai se enfadaba con él, ya no importaba. Lo único que quería era llegar a su casa y recibir el regaño que de seguro Hitoshi le daría. Era preferible que quedarse ahí.

Abrió la puerta, sintiéndose aliviado, había pensado que Kai lo seguiría y le cortaría el paso o alo así. Pero Kai seguía sentado. Casi corrió hacia el elevador y presionó todos los botones que vio. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, pero antes de que pudiera entrar, una mano sobre su hombro se lo impidió.

.- No creo que sea correcto correr en un lugar como este—la voz de Kai resonó en su cabeza

.- Yo… regresaré a mi casa—dijo Takao con voz entrecortada

.- ¿Tú crees?

Takao dio media vuelta y encaró a Hiwatari. En el rostro de Kai había una mueca de algo parecido a la satisfacción. Takao no entendía el por qué el ruso había actuado así, tan de pronto. Ya incluso había pensado en iniciar la amistad por la que al principio Kai había pedido.

.- ¿Q-qué sucede?—preguntó el peliazul

.- Eso mismo te pregunto—dijo Kai, cambiando su tono al enfado, pero sin que aquella mueca abandonara su rostro—Te invité al lugar en donde vivo para pedirte que fueras mi amigo… jamás había hecho eso antes… ¿y tú que haces? Te vas sin decir nada. Eso no es educado

.- ¿Por qué… por qué te comportaste así?—indagó Takao

.- Así¿cómo?

.- Tú… tú… lo sabes

.- Si no me explicas, Takao, no voy a entender

Takao desvió la mirada y escuchó el sonido de las puertas del ascensor al cerrarse. Observó las escaleras y sin decir nada, avanzó hacia ellas. Siendo seguido de nuevo por Kai.

.- ¿Hice algo que te molestara?—preguntó el ruso

El peliazul ya estaba bajando los escalones y antes de que pudiera seguir, la mano de Kai se cerró sobre su muñeca… otra vez. El agarre era fuerte, tanto que lastimaba. Takao apretó los dientes para no soltar un gemido de dolor. Si había pensado una vez que Kai Hiwatari era fuerte, no se había equivocado.

.- ¿Q-qué es lo que q-quieres?—preguntó Takao sin ver a Kai

.- Que vengas conmigo

.- Ya lo hice—dijo Kinomiya—Tú quieres otra cosa¿qué es?

.- Que vengas… —Takao se sobresaltó al escuchar el aliento de Kai en su oído—… conmigo

Antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo, ya estaba siendo llevado de regreso al apartamento de Kai. Prácticamente siendo arrastrado por Kai.

.- ¡Espera¿Qué haces?

Kai no le respondió. Llegó a la puerta de su departamento y la abrió. Hizo a Takao entrar, sin escuchar las protestas del chico. El peliazul sintió que el pánico lo invadía cuando escuchó que el cerrojo de la puerta era puesto.

.- ¿Q-qué es lo que quieres?—preguntó un temeroso Takao

Kai no respondió nada. Aún no soltaba a Takao, pero no lo miraba. Su mirada seguía clavada en algún punto de la puerta.

.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?—repitió Takao, con más seguridad

.- Como si no lo supieras—musitó el ruso posando su mirada sobre el otro chico

Antes de que Takao si quiera pensara en hacer algo, ya estaba contra la pared. Y Kai estaba frente a él. Muy cerca. Podía sentir el liento de Kai chocando contra su mejilla y la colonia que el chico usaba le anidaba los sentidos. El ruso tenía las manos a cada lado de su cabeza, apoyadas en la pared, por lo que escapara no era muy buena opción. Asustado, sintió como el aliento del chico pasaba de su mejilla a su oído.

.- ¿Te es tan difícil aceptarlo?—preguntó en un susurro

.- ¿D-de que hablas?

Al instante siguiente, ya nada los separaba. Hiwatari tenía la barbilla apoyada en la cabeza de Takao y una de sus manos había viajado hasta posarse en la cintura del chico. Para ese entonces Takao ya estaba por completo paralizado. Definitivamente no le gustaba la manera en la que Kai se estaba comportando.

.- ¿Por qué no dices la verdad?—preguntó Kai contra su oído

.- N-no sé de que me hablas

.- No tiene caso seguir ocultándolo cuando ya me he dado cuenta

.- E-en serio… no sé de que hablas

La mano que el chico ruso tenía sobre la cintura de Takao se movió hasta la cabeza del chico. Acarició casi con ternura los mechones azulados mientras que una sonrisa irónica se formaba en su rostro.

.- Debo irme—murmuró Takao

Sin decir nada, Kai se separó del chico. Bajó ambas manos, colocándolas a sus costados, lo cual tranquilizó un poco al peliazul,

.- Yo…

Interrumpido. Con un golpe. Sin haber terminado la frase y aún concentrado en hacerlo, Takao no pudo ver que la una de las manos de Kai se había elevado. Mucho menos se percató de que se dirigía a él. Hasta que sintió el tremendo ardor en su mejilla se dio cuenta de eso.

.- No lo creo

.- ¿Qué… qué te sucede?—preguntó el peliazul con voz quebrada

El ruso soltó una risa sarcástica y en menos de un segundo, nuevamente tenía al chico contra la pared. Kinomiya se vio obligado a desviar la mirada al sentir sobre él la de Kai.

.- Dilo de una vez

.- ...—Takao no dijo nada, mantenía la vista pérdida en el suelo

Kai tomó la barbilla del chico e hizo que lo mirara… o al menos lo intentó. A pesar de aquella acción, los ojos de Takao rehuían de los de Kai, mirando a todos lados, excepto al chico que tenía en frente. El ruso lanzó un suspiro cansado y sin borrar la expresión de sarcasmo de su rostro, unió sus labios con los del chico Kinomiya.

No lo vio venir. De pronto Takao sintió que algo húmedo se posaba sobre sus labios y al enfocar la vista al frente, se topó con que el rostro de Kai estaba más cerca de lo que debería. Y la idea llegó a su mente instantes después: Kai lo estaba besando. Con gran rapidez, puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Hiwatari y trató de alejarlo de él, trayendo no muy buenos resultados al darse cuenta de una verdad que era ya conocida: Kai era mucho más fuerte que él.

.- Si te gusto¿por qué te resistes?—preguntó el bicolor, y aunque Takao no veía su rostro, estaba seguro de que había una sonrisa en él

.- Tú… tú…

.- ¿Yo?—inquirió Kai deshaciéndose de la vieja y molesta mochila de Takao

.- … no me gustas… tú no me gustas

.- No ganas nada con negarlo

.- He dicho que…

Takao interrumpió la frase que iba a decir al sentir que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Escuchó la risa de Kai demasiado lejos, como si se estuviera alejando. Su vista ya no enfocaba y sentí el cuerpo demasiado pesado como para sostenerlo sin ayuda. Debido a esto, no pudo hacer más que aferrarse a la camisa de Kai.

.- Debería aprender que es incorrecto aceptar bebidas de extraños—dijo Kai sin dar indicios de querer ayudar a Takao

.- … ¿q-… qué?—logró el chico articular con dificultad

El ruso no respondió. Tomó las manos de Takao e hizo que soltaran su ropa, dejando al chico caer sentado en el suelo.

.- Tengo que aceptarlo, eres un chico atractivo—dijo—Aunque eso no significa que me gusten los hombre

Lo que Kai decía para Takao eran palabras sin sentido. Apenas y lograba escuchar algunos murmullos y no entendía lo que decían. Su cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas y le habían dado unas tremendas ganas de vomitar, a pesar de no traer nada más en el estómago que aquella extraña bebida que el ruso le había dado a probar.

El peliazul fue invadido por el pánico cuando sintió un par de manos pasar de su espalda hasta su trasero. Trató de alejarlas con desesperación, pero no parecían tener deseos de ceder. Parpadeó varias veces para enfocar lo que tenía al frente. Se dio cuenta de ya no estaba sentado en el piso ni tampoco Kai estaba de pie frente a él. Ahora estaba acostado sobre uno de los sofás y el hecho de que Kai estuviera sobre él no lo tranquilizaba.

.- ¿Q-qué haces?

El ruso no respondió. Tenía las manos muy ocupadas en deshacerse de la camisa del peliazul. Takao trató de incorporarse, pero el peso del cuerpo de Kai sobre el suyo se lo impidió.

"_Juro que traté de defenderme, lo juro. Pero Kai siempre ha sido más fuerte que yo y… por más que traté de quitármelo de encima, no pude hacerlo. Me sentía débil, demasiado. Fue… lo peor… lo peor…"_

.- No… no lo hagas—pidió el peliazul en un susurro al ver como Kai le bajaba los pantalones

.- Sabes que te gustará—su voz se oía llena de lujuria

El cuerpo no le respondía. Más de una vez había querido ponerse de pie e irse, pero no tenía control sobre él. Sintió como Kai lo volteaba, haciendo que quedara boca abajo. La única prenda que le quedaba encima era la interior. El terror se apoderó de él al sentir como Kai se deshacía de ella. Quiso gritar, pero la garganta se le había cerrado, la voz no salía. Observó de reojo como Kai se desnudaba casi con desesperación. Y sintió que lo peor llegaría pronto.

.- … Kai... —estaba seguro de que su boca se había abierto, pero que de ella nada había salido

Sintió las manos de Kai cerrarse con brutalidad sobre sus caderas y cerró los ojos. Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, se aferró a la camisa que había quedado bajo él y se mordió el labio inferior con intensidad. Entonces, lo sintió.

Era el peor dolor que hubiese sentido en su vida. Sintió a Kai entrar en él sin piedad alguna, sin preocuparse por lo que sentía. Sin poder evitarlos, las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos y comenzaron a caer sin control alguno. Pequeños sollozos de dolor salía de su boca y el labio inferior ya le sangraba. Apretó los ojos, tratando de olvidar el lugar en el que estaba y lo que estaba experimentando en ese momento, pero no funcionó.

.- … Kai, por favor—imploró Takao

.- Dime que lo disfrutas, idiota—exigió el ruso—Dime que lo disfrutas

Takao negó con la cabeza, ya sin importarle el hecho de mostrar su debilidad ante Kai, ya nada importaba….

"_Deseaba morirme en ese instante… Me sentí humillado, desesperado, indefenso… Estaba a merced de Kai. Fue un error el haberlo acompañarlo un error que pague con mi propia sangre… En pocas palabras la ingenuidad que me caracterizaba fue… Mi perdición…"_

Había caído. El muy tonto había caído en su red, todo salio como lo tenía previsto solo era cuestión de tiempo para que la diversión comenzara.

Mantenía su rostro oculto, su respiración se volvió entrecortada mientras que mas lagrimas bañaban el fino rostro. Sentía asco, Kai no se había movido desde que lo había penetrado. Intentaba moverse, quería sacarlo pero su cuerpo no respondía y su corazón se hundía en una total oscuridad.

Y comenzó… Su pesadilla inició.

Kai en un intento por incrementar su placer, penetro a un más el frágil cuerpo. Una oleada de calor le invadió enterrando sus uñas en la enrojecida piel morena. Tubo que hacer una pausa para reponerse, muy breve, pero producida al notar la terrible presión que le hacían los músculos en su miembro. Era extraño, pero esa sensación fue la mejor que había experimentado.

Los músculos de Takao se habían calentado y dilatado por el enorme esfuerzo impuesto, su cuerpo ardía y una fina capa de sudor comenzaba a parecer.

Un nuevo grito surgió desde lo mas profundo de su ser al sentir que el Ruso comenzaba a moverse, lentamente al principio, acelerando el ritmo de sus embestidas con fuerza, como queriendo atravesarlo, lastimando el cuerpo bajo el suyo, oyendo los entrecortados gemidos de dolor. Excitándose aun más con ellos.

Takao enterró con mas fuerza sus uñas logrando traspasar su piel. Arqueó la espalda, permitiéndose abrir los ojos velados en lágrimas, haciendo tal movimiento y esfuerzo por soportar las profundas, enérgicas y rápidas embestidas, escuchando con temor los gemidos que provenían del bicolor.

Hiromi…- pronuncio con voz quebrada observando como la castaña lo miraba con repulsión, una mirada que dolió mil veces más.

Nuevas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, mojando sus mejillas. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a ver a Hiromi de ahora en adelante¿Cómo?...

La embestidas del chico bicolor aumentaron de ritmo, a la vez que sus gemidos se hacían más roncos, ante esto, Takao rogó internamente por que aquel tormento terminara pronto, aunque… ¿después qué?... La respuesta era simple. Nada, simplemente, nada.

"_Me sentí usado… sucio, terriblemente mal. Y lo que más me lastimaba era que Kai no veía lo que yo sentía. Se ahogaba tanto en el placer que no podía ver más allá que así mismo y eso… me lastimaba… me calaba en lo más profundo de mi ser…"_

Takao sintió a Kai desplomarse sobre su espalda. La respiración del ruso era agitada, sentía el aliento caliente contra su nuca. Con una ternura que sorprendió a Takao, Kai tomó entre sus dedos los mechones azulados, jugando con ellos. Con total delicadeza, los apartó del rostro del chico.

.- Me das asco—musitó con el desprecio marcado en la voz

Por alguna razón, al escuchar eso, Takao se sintió aún peor. Sus ojos se nublaron y sin poder evitarlo, un sollozo salió de su garganta. Sólo fue el principio. En menos de tres segundos, Takao Kinomiya se vio reducido a lágrimas y sollozos llenos de pesar. Esa imagen conmovería a cualquiera, pero no a Kai, no a Kai.

El chico ruso se puso de pie y empezó a buscar su ropa. Observaba con diversión como el cuerpo desnudo de Takao temblaba ligeramente, por los sollozos reprimidos. Había sido mucho más fácil de lo planeado.

.- Dime una cosa¿qué se siente que te la metan por detrás?—preguntó con una sardónica sonrisa en sus facciones

Ante la pregunta, los sollozos de Kinomiya se hicieron más audibles. Sin poder controlarlo, Kai soltó una carcajada. Le gustaba ver a Kinomiya sufrir.

.- No sé por que te lamentas tanto, después de todo era lo que querías—dijo el ruso agachándose para quedar cara a cara con Takao—Debes sentirte agradecido, te hice un gran favor y no pienso pedirte nada a cambio… aún

El peliazul cerró los ojos con fuerza y trató de calmarse. Pudo sentir el dedo de Kai deslizándose con suavidad sobre su mejilla. Lentamente abrió los ojos y observó a Kai. El chico lo veía con los ojos entrecerrados, como evaluándolo.

.- Eres horrible—susurró—Y quiero que te largues de mi casa…

"_Fue un infierno. Esa vez sentí lo que es ser tratado como basura… no, peor que la basura…"_

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·

**Notas finales: **… Siento que odio a Kai… Es todo lo que tengo que decir…

TT0TT Sufrí al escribir esto… o algo así O.o… Bueno, si Takao sufrió mucho no me culpen a mí, culpen a Ai… ella fue quien me metió la idea en la cabeza de hacerlo sufrir tanto 66… 99… Está bien! Fui yo uú… y hablando de Ai, le agradezco su ayuda nn si ella no hubiese metido su cuchara aquí, lo más seguro es que esto seguiría hundiéndose en mi lenta computadora. Gracias, Ai nn… ehhh… pues no pude aguantar las ganas de publicarlo, espero que haya seguido con la línea de lo que tú escribiste, Ai… espero

Bien, como y había dicho, Hiromi va a salir de la cabeza de Takao, aunque va a tardar algo... creo. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo nn

Ahora, a contestar reviews:

**Nancy-Hiwatari-17: **Shhh! No le digas a nadie lo que sabes nn… Es sorpresa XD… no, la verdad es que si quieren leer el manga, adelante, se los recomiendo muuuucho. Ya no te preocupes, Hiromi se irá y no molestará más a Takao, aunque no sé si eso es bueno o malo. Espero que te guste este capítulo y gracias por tu review nn. See you

**Naome Hiwatari: **Gracias por tu review. Takao, como habrás leído, no pensó tanto en Hiromi y ya se olvidará de ella. Sayonara!

**Oro Makoto Hayama: **En serio me darías clases de lemon –Youko se pone a saltar con ojos de estrellita- te lo agradecería eternamente, en serio. See you!

**Kayle Hiwatari-83: **Emmm… te apoyo, yo tampoco le preguntaría a Kai a donde me llevaba nn… -suspiro- pero así es el amor. Crees que después de esto las cosas le vayan mejor a Takao?... me odio por hacer que tenga ese destino T0T

**Kai 250: **Hiromi como que ya va diciendo "Sayonara". El prefecto, dudo que vuelva a aparecer, pero por si las dudas, Kai lo vigilará de cerca XD… Hablando de Kai, siento que lo odio uú

**Zei Kinomiya/Ivanov/Chang: **Me lo dices y sigo sin creer que me consideres de la "nueva generación"… me haces feliz. Arigato . No te preocupes, Hiromi va a aparecer muy poco y se irá reduciendo a un pequeño papel en la historia… creo. Gracias de nuevo. See you!

**Taose: **nnUUU espero no haber demorado mucho, pero sólo tengo que decir a mi defensa que la inspiración decidió alejarse de mí T.T… Si este capítulo tiene algo parecido a inspiración es gracias a Ai… Arigato por el review. See you!

**Tammy de Kinomiya: **Despreocúpate, tanto el prefecto como el TakaoHiromi desaparecerán pronto. Siento que odio a Kai¿tú no? … Algún día llegará la felicidad a ellos… algún día… See you!

**Fantasma de la niebla: **n0n Me encantaría leer n0n… me lo pasas? Si?... onegai… Ahora viene otra pregunta… Quien es Milo? O.o Olvídalo, hago muchas preguntas. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. See you!

**Nikki Usagi Tsuki Shindo Niwa: **Gracias, por la ayuda! nn Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias… -suspiro- gracias nn No sé que habría hecho sin ti… Gracias nn espero que te haya gustado como lo dejé al final. Sayonara!

**Hisaki Radien: **Ejem… pues ya lo viste, aunque ya me aclararon que no es lemon exactamente… Perdón… mí ser una ignorante nnUUU. Takao bisexual? Mmm… no lo creo, a Takao no le gusta Kai… todavía. El Takao/Hiromi, debo aceptar que antes de que me gustara el yaoi, esa pareja podía considerarse entre mis favoritas, pero ahora… . no me gusta, al menos no mucho y el que me digas que escribo bien el Takao/Hiromi, no me agrada mucho 99… creo que son los restos de cuando no me gustaba el yaoi… Espero que te guste el capítulo. Sayonara!

Gracias por sus reviews!

Sayonara!


	4. Home

**Just Pain**

**Serie.-** Beyblade

**Pairings.-** Kai/Takao

**Género.-** Angst (o al menos intento de), Romance

**Dedicatoria.- **a **Hisaki Raiden **por su cumpleaños… io sé… muy atrasado, pero más vales tarde que nunca, ne?... Happy B-day, Hisaki-san!

**Disclaimer.-** Beyblade es de Aoki Takao y Kai es mío n.n

**Advertencia.- Esto es AU (Universo Alterno) y contiene YAOI, relaciones homosexuales, Slash, M/M, H/H o como lo conozcan… tmb OOC . Si no les gusta, mejor no lean... y si les gusta… ¬.¬ dejan Reviews!**

**Esta historia está basada en Deep Flower de Yamakami Riyu **

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

**Just Pain**

**Capítulo 4: Home**

Estaba de pie frente a la puerta de su casa. De su casa. Se suponía que ese era el lugar más seguro para él¿no? Donde nadie lo lastimaría¿cierto?... Entonces¿por qué dudaba? Ya llevaba más de 15 minutos así, haciendo absolutamente nada.

No muy convencido todavía, tomó el pomo de la puerta. Las manos le temblaban. Lo giró con extrema lentitud y de la misma manera empujó la puerta, rogando internamente porque nadie se diera cuenta de su llegada. Mientras cerraba la puerta se maldijo. Se maldijo por confiar tanto en la gente. Por ser tan estúpido e ingenuo. Por que siempre le pasaba lo mismo. Cada vez que creía estar haciendo lo correcto, sucedía algo que le decía que no era así. Siempre.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente. Le ardían los ojos y el nudo en su garganta se hacía más grande con cada segundo que pasaba. No quería volver a llorar, por más le doliera lo pasado, no quería volver a hacerlo. Suspiró tratando de controlar sus emociones y dio media vuelta. El hecho de que la sala principal se encontrara vacía hizo que una sensación de alivio lo embargara. Un poco más y casi sonreía. Casi.

A paso lento cruzó la sala. Subir las escaleras fue casi una tortura. Sentía las piernas sumamente débiles y le sorprendía que hasta ese momento hubiesen soportado su peso. Sólo esperaba no encontrarse con nadie en el corto viaje que implicaba ir hasta su habitación, aunque¿por qué se preocupaba?... Seguramente (y si era un día como los otros) en ese momento su casa se encontraba totalmente vacía. Su madre trabajaba hasta tarde todos los días y aún cuando no lo hacía era rara la ocasión en la que podían verse. ¿Hitoshi?... No encontrarse con él luego de entrar había sido una gran sorpresa. Cada vez que demoraba aunque fuera un poco, solía molestarlo y no dejaba de hacerlo hasta que recibía la información con lujo de detalles… Actuaba como si le importara, cuando obviamente no era así. Él podía desaparecer por días sin siquiera avisar. Y, pensándolo bien, eso era lo mejor.

Una mueca que en otro momento hubiese sido considerada como una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Amaba su habitación. Era el único lugar en el que podía decir que siempre estaría en paz.

En cuanto puso un pie dentro de la habitación soltó la mochila que cayó con un ruido sordo. A penas y había luz en aquella habitación. A Takao no le gustaba mucho que su habitación estuviera por completo iluminada. Dirigió una fugaz mirada al reloj que estaba sobre la mesita de noche. Marcaba las 5:43… Había tardado… Más de lo planeado.

Se quitó en el saco del uniforme. El temblor de sus manos no disminuía y unas terribles ganas de llorar lo volvieron a atacar. Todavía podía sentir aquellas manos ajenas tocándolo. No podía borrar la horrible sensación. Se sentía sucio, usado… Sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos se llenaron nuevamente de lágrimas.

.- ¿Por qué tuvo que pasarme esto a mí?—preguntó en un susurro y con la voz quebrada, como si el aire fuera a responderle—Siempre… siempre sucede algo…

Apoyó su cuerpo en la pared. Su respiración se agitó y la vista se le nubló. No fue raro sentir luego la humedad en sus mejillas. Esta vez, sus piernas ya no soportaron, terminando sentando en el suelo. Ocultó su cabeza entre sus piernas, abrazándose a sí mismo. Esta vez sin reprimir nada, los sollozos escapaban de su boca sin quererlo así en realidad. Y cada vez dolía más.

Entonces, sintió que la tristeza se transformaba en pánico en cuestión de segundos. De la nada un par de brazos habían rodeado su cuerpo. Trató de alejarse de aquella persona. La desesperación remarcada en cada una de sus acciones. Sin embargo, y en contra de lo que en ese momento deseaba, el "abrazo" se hizo más fuerte. Quien quiera que fuese, no tenía ni la más mínima intención de dejarlo ir.

.- ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?—el cálido aliento chocó contra su oído

Dejó olvidados sus intentos de huir al reconocer la voz de aquella persona. Pero… ¿en realidad era él?

.- ¿Hito…?

.- Dime… ¿qué fue lo que te pasó?

Del pánico a la sorpresa. Frunció el entrecejo al escuchar a su hermano. Ese no podía ser Hitoshi. Era imposible que lo que fuera. Todo era distinto en él… hasta ese momento. Su voz era distinta. Esa comprensión y tranquilidad que transmitía, no eran propias de Hitoshi. Mucho menos aquella manera de comportarse. Un abrazo. Ni en sus más locos sueños pensaría que hermano podría abrazar a alguien. Mucho menos a él.

Se separó un poco del cuerpo de Hitoshi. Aún sintiendo un poco de miedo. Observó a su hermano como si nunca lo hubiese hecho. La expresión en el rostro de su hermano tampoco era común en él.

.- No quieres decirme¿acaso?

Pasó saliva al recordar lo que el mayor había preguntado. Y sabía que evadirlo sería casi imposible. Trató de deshacer el abrazo en el que su hermano lo tenía preso. Imposible. No pudo hacer más, que bajar la mirada.

.- Te hice una pregunta—Takao sintió el miedo, la voz de Hitoshi volvía a ser la misma de siempre

.- N-nada… no me pasó nada

.- ¿Seguro?

.- …

Seguía con la vista pegada el suelo. Tal vez la mejor manera de evadir a Hitoshi, sería con silencio. Una de las manos de su hermano se posó sobre su mejilla e hizo que volviera el rostro, provocando que sus miradas se encontraran.

.- Entonces… si pasó "nada", como aseguras… ¿por qué lloras?

La mano que estaba sobre su mejilla limpió con delicadeza los rastros de lágrimas en sus ojos. Delicadeza. No era precisamente una palabra que pudiera definir a Hitoshi.

.- Somos hermanos… ¿No es esa la clase de cosas que los hermanos hacen?... ¿Confiar?—preguntó Hitoshi entrecerrando los ojos—Entonces¿por qué no confías en mí?

¿Por qué no confiaba en él? La respuesta para Takao era fácil: "Por que eres un idiota"… Pero eso era algo que obviamente nunca iba a abandonar sus labios. Trató de alejarse nuevamente.

.- Yo… iré a tomar un baño—mintió

.- ¿Tampoco me responderás?

Silencio.

.- ¿Por… por qué te comportas así?—preguntó Takao en un susurro

.- ¿No te has puesto a pensar en que sólo quiero ser amable?

.- P-pero…

Escuchó la risa de Hitoshi y al siguiente segundo se vio libre de nuevo. Levantó la vista y se topó con la de su hermano. Se le veía divertido.

.- Eres tan tonto

.-…

.- ¿Dónde estuviste?—preguntó de pronto

.- ¿Qué?

.- ¿Ahora eres sordo?... ¿Dónde diablos te metiste toda la tarde!

El Hitoshi de siempre estaba de vuelta. No muy alentador.

.- Yo… estuve con… un amigo

.- Y dime, Takao¿cuántos amigos tienes?... Yo sólo conozco a Rei y a la chica esa

.-…

.- ¿Qué piensas que diga mamá cuando se entere de lo que haces después de clase?... ¿Crees que se ponga feliz?

.- No… no sé de lo que hablas

.- Ja!... Todo el mundo lo sabe ya… No tiene caso que pretendas no saber nada, por que lo haces muy mal

Takao miró con extrañeza a Hitoshi. El mayor bajó hasta quedar a la altura de su hermano.

.- ¿Alguna vez escuchaste decir que los chicos no lloran?—preguntó, aumentando la confusión del menor

.- En serio…

No terminó la frase. De pronto lo único que su vista captaba era el rostro enfadado de Hitoshi. De un momento a otro, Hitoshi lo había tomado de manera violenta por el cuello de la camisa.

.- No quiero por hermano a un "rarito"… Te lo digo de una vez; y lo mejor será que te consigas una novia—dijo notablemente enfadado

.- Yo juro que no sé de que me hablas—Perfecto, las lágrimas querían salir de nuevo

.- Puedes jurar todo lo que quieras, pero yo no te creo nada… ¡Espera!... Ya sé porque estás llorando… Seguramente tu novio te dejó¿no?—preguntó Hitoshi con sarcasmo

.- N-no…

.- ¿Sabes qué?... Haz lo que quieras

Sin decir nada más, salió de la habitación, dejándola en completo silencio.

"_Nunca tuve un buena relación con Hitoshi. Éramos demasiado distintos como para tenerla. Él siempre fue el tipo de chico que no se preocupa por los demás, rebelde y problemático. Tampoco es que yo fuera una persona modelo ni mucho menos, pero no era tan… mmm… Hitoshi. Jamás me apreció ni un poco (o al menos eso aparentaba) y no les voy a mentir diciéndoles que eso me lastimaba, porque no lo hacía. Al fin y al cabo, yo tampoco lo apreciaba… tal vez sólo un poco. Cada día era igual… o cuando él estaba en casa. Siempre trataba de averiguar cada cosa que yo hacía, sólo con el fin de molestarme. Pero, aquella tarde fue distinto. Él jamás se mostró ni siquiera un poco cariñoso conmigo. Ni cuando éramos pequeños. Por eso me sorprendió que se comportara así. En ningún momento pasó por mi mente aquello…" _

Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces en las que su vista había ido a parar sobre el reloj. Lo único que quería era que aquel día terminara. O simplemente abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de que todo había sido una horrible pesadilla. Reírse de sí mismo por pensar en la posibilidad de que alguien como Hiwatari Kai se hubiese inscrito en su misma escuela. Despertar y que todo estuviera bien…

.- Duele demasiado saber que eso no pasará—murmuró contra su almohada, con obvia tristeza en su voz

Cerró los ojos y trató de despejar su mente. Dentro de pocos días tendría un examen. Estar distraído todo el tiempo no ayudaría demasiado.

Con pesadez se incorporó hasta quedar sentado sobre la cama. Lo que más deseaba en ese momento era morir. Incluso las ganas de llorar se habían marchado. ¿De qué servía?... Con eso no lograría nada.

Pensó en Hiromi. ¿Cómo diablos iba verla después de _eso_?... Y si se enteraba… lo más seguro es que no quisiera volver a verlo. Tampoco la culpaba. Él mismo quería desaparecer.

El sonido lejano del teléfono lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Tal vez era su madre. O algún amigo de Hitoshi.

Trató nuevamente en cualquier cosa que no se relacionara con… ¿pero cómo lo hacía?... ¿cómo podía pensar en otra cosa?

Escuchó pasos dirigirse a su habitación. Se lamentó en silencio. Tal vez para Hitoshi no había sido suficiente. Tocaron bruscamente a su puerta.

.- ¡Abre la puerta!

No se había equivocado. Quien lo llamaba era Hitoshi. Y no se escuchaba muy feliz.

.- ¡Te llaman!

Observó la puerta y lanzó un suspiro. No quería hablar con nadie en ese momentos.

.- ¡Abre la maldita puerta de una vez!

Con muy pocas ganas de hacerlo, se puso de pie. Mientras caminaba a la puerta no pudo evitar pensar en quién lo estaría llamando. Rara vez lo hacían… ¿No sería…?...

.- N-no… no puede ser… ni siquiera tiene mi… No puede ser él…

En cuanto abrió la puerta, Hitoshi le extendió de manera violenta el teléfono. Takao le dirigió una mirada interrogante, esperando que le dijera quien era la persona que llamaba.

.- No tengo todo el día¿sabes?—dijo Hitoshi fastidiado

Tomó el auricular aún indeciso y sin esperar a que su hermano se fuera, cerró la puerta. Acercó el artefacto a su oído… Trató de hablar, pero era como si de pronto la voz se le hubiese ido.

"_¿Y si… si es… él?" _

.- ¿Takao?

El pánico se apoderó de él nuevamente… Aquello era peor… ¿Cómo… cómo lo haría? Pensó en simplemente no contestar, pero tampoco fue capaz de hacerlo.

.- ¿S-sí?

.- Bien… pensé en ir, pero no quiero encontrarme con tu hermano… En fin¿todo salió bien?

.- ¿Bien?

.- Sí… Hitoshi no se dio cuenta de que estuviste en detención¿verdad?

.- Emm… n-no

.- ¡Me alegro!... Entonces te veo mañana, tengo que estudiar… ¡Adiós!

.-…

Ya habían cortado la comunicación. Miró el auricular como si fuera algo completamente nuevo para él. Enfrentar lo que acababa de pasar sería más difícil de lo que había pensado…

… ¿Cómo sería su relación con Hiromi después de aquello?

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.

¬.¬… Maldito cap!... u.ú… No me salía. Hice casi veinte versiones distintas ... ¬.¬ y no les miento… xD… Además, andaba perdida. Un poco más y subo este cap como el 3 xD… o.o . A ver… primero, gomen por la demora 9.9… 6.6… es que se me atravesaron un montón de cosas; primero fue la escuela, después el trabajo, mushas series (n0n) y luego la flojera xD… ¬.¬ y combinen todo esto con el hecho de que mi inspiración se dio a la fuga… . terrible!... xD… pero aquí está… n.n Especialmente para Hisaki-san… emm… tal vez le falto más sufrimiento… ... pero ia lo pondré en el sig cap...

Etto… xD… He cometido un error por mucho tiempo… o.o O eso creo… El apellido de Hiromi es Tatibana o Tatibania?... o.O… uu ya sé que no tiene nada que ver, pero… HELP!... o.o es cierto eso de que ia no se puede responder reviews?... u.u… espero que esto no se tome como eso… Weno… entonces… Ja Ne!... o.o… ¬.¬ Quiero reviews!

**Life. **


End file.
